FLW Wrestling: Invite to be Geared About - Episode 16
August 13, 2014: Once I finished my shower, Crystal and I waited until our show was over for the night. We continued to act upset with each other incase cameras started filming again, but we never got another segment. When the show was over, we both left Wrype Arena. I was driving Crystal back to her house. “So Crystal, how was training earlier?” I asked her. This day was her first day of training, but I had to speak with Justin and Oliver Purest backstage during the time she trained. Crystal) “It was okay, did a few bumps and was taught a few basics.” “Ooh, perform a headlock?” Crystal) “Yeah.” “Alright, no headlocking me from now on. Crystal) “Never would.” “Don’t say that, you may do so,” I replied back to her, “Anyways, I was thinking about ring gear,” I said looking at her. Crystal) “How about you keep an eye on the road...” “Nice try, we’re at a red light,” I replied. Crystal) “No...It’s green.” “No, it’s not.” Crystal) “Aaron, it’s green!” I looked at the green light, “Sorry for not listening to you, Crystal, we just stopped here a few seconds ago and it was red,” I said to her. A horn honked behind us before I began to drive again. Crystal) “Excuses, you should complain more on TV.” “Nah, that’s all for Daaron,” I said, “besides, you want a,” she interrupted me. Crystal) “The ring gear?” she asked. “I hate most of my ring gear right now,” I said before pausing when I turned left. “I expected it to be a lot better, so I was thinking of something else.” Crystal) “Your ring gear looks fine.” “Crystal, nothing screams threat like a jacket, shirt, and tights covered in stars,” I said sarcastically. “I don’t mind the glasses, but I was thinking we could have matching ring gear.” Crystal) “But I’m not going to wrestle…” “I know, I know, but maybe you will and if you do, we’d have ring gear we’d both match in. We could have a dress designed for you just to match my idea for our ring gear.” Crystal) “Alright, and what’s your idea?” I made a right before replying with, “Dark blue wrestling tights covered in a crystal design with a few white stars. In your case, it’ll be tights, a wrestling bra, and a dress, but whatever.” Crystal) “And you expect people to take you seriously in that?” she asked with distaste. “Yeah…” Crystal) “Your current attire is fine for now.” “If you think so, but we would look much better just like how we’d look so much better if you start bring your phone to the ring and take pictures of me.” Crystal) “Take pictures of you? No...” “Come on, as long as you turn flash on, it’ll look good,” I told her. Crystal) “But I’m not going to take pictures of you…” she said as I pulled over by her small, brick and wooden house. If she doesn’t want to take pictures of me, she has to like me a little bit, hopefully a little bit, because not taking pictures because of someone being there is childish. “You could delete those pictures afterwards.” Crystal) “That’s true,” she said before changing topics to dinner, “What are you having for dinner?” “El pollo of course,” I replied. Crystal) “Alright,” she opened the door, “maybe next week you could stay over for dinner?” asking like she was forced to. “Wait, I get to go in your house next week?!” Crystal) “Yeah.” “Sweet, I’d love to.” Crystal) “Alright, see you same time next week?” “Yep.” Crystal) “Well then, see you next week,” she got out. “Have a nice evening, Crystal.” Crystal) “You too…” she closed the door. ''What do you think of FLW Wrestling: Invite to be Geared About - Episode 16? Awesome Awful Funny Interesting Boring Surprising Disgusting Depressing Strange Long Short Others + Others - Just leaving a vote. '' '' What did you think of FLW Wrestling: Invite to be Geared About - Episode 16? Comment below and let me know. '' FLW Wrestling: Full Nelson - Episode 17 Category:FLW Wrestling Category:"The Star" Aaron Highlight Category:Crystal Actionaez